This is your Bloody Valentine
by Paradice-cream
Summary: Mi intento para el reto "14 días Desastre de San Valentín" del foro I'm Sherlocked. Como pide el reto, será fluff, aviso para quien no le guste eso en un MorMor.
1. Desayuno en la cama

Para el reto "14 días Desastre de San Valentín" del foro _I'm Sherlocked_, aunque ni de coña voy a terminarlo para el día 14 (ni siquiera sé si lo terminaré algún día…), pero bueno, haré lo que pueda. Espero que os guste!

* * *

Tortitas, tostadas, chocolate caliente... ¿Por qué demonios no podía desayunar un café rápido como todos los días? Se levantó con un gruñido y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar lo que Jim le había pedido.

De vez en cuando le daba por ahí. Algunas veces se tiraba días sin comer nada más que sándwiches mientras trabajaba con el ordenador. En cambio, otras veces le daba por invitarle a los mejores restaurantes y no se privaba de nada. Y en otras ocasiones, cuando no tenía que madrugar y se levantaba tarde, le daba un ataque de voluptuosidad gastronómica en cuanto se despertaba, le sacudía del hombro y le pedía con ojos somnolientos que le preparara algo. Si quisiera podría pagar a 50 sirvientes que cocinaran para él, incluso podría contratar a alguno de los mejores chefs para que lo hiciera. Pero no, era mucho más divertido hacer que se levantara él a prepararle aquello que se le hubiera encaprichado. Y encima se lo tenía que llevar a la cama.

Ni siquiera le gustaba cocinar, maldita sea. La primera vez que ocurrió se había indignado, pero había obedecido. Cómo no iba a hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando le llevó la bandeja y vio la forma de comer de Jim, no pudo evitar sentarse a un lado del colchón y quedarse mirando fascinado. El moreno estaba disfrutando de verdad y tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba ser él quien le proporcionaba ese placer. Seguramente estaba enfermo, pero hacer sentir bien a la mayor mente criminal de Londres, ya fuera ayudándole a matar a alguien, provocándole un orgasmo o haciendo para él cosas que no le gustaban, le hacía sentir bien a su vez.

—De-li-cioso, Seb —canturreó Jim satisfecho cuando terminó. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla, apartó las sábanas y se acercó a él para besarle—. Casi tanto como tú.

Así que, aunque jamás lo reconocería ante su jefe, ahora era él quien estaba deseando que Jim se levantara con el antojo de algo dulce. Hoy había tenido suerte. Tortitas. Le encantaba cuando era algo con nata.


	2. Cita romántica estropeada

Advertencia: este capítulo incluye violencia gratuita (bueno, en realidad bastante cara).

* * *

Nunca había imaginado que le gustaría el sushi: él era más de carne. Antes de conocer a Jim ni siquiera lo había probado. Ahora, en cambio, se movía como pez en el agua entre las cartas de makis y sashimis de los restaurantes japoneses pijos que tanto le gustaban al criminal asesor.

El de hoy estaba bien, con decoración minimalista y un par de especialidades que no tenían en otros sitios. Jim le estaba contando no sabía qué sobre la pesca de atún. Sabía que en aquellas ocasiones Jim hablaba más por el placer de escucharse a sí mismo que porque esperara que su compañero fuera a aportar algo de interés a la conversación, así que se permitía desconectar de vez en cuando y dejar volar su imaginación recreándose en otros detalles, como por ejemplo sus manos manejando los palillos con destreza, o cómo se tensaban o relajaban los músculos de su cuello con cada gesto que hacía, aunque no se lo dejara admirar por completo aquella camisa que llevaba con ese absurdo cuello redondo. El tema de la pesca pronto derivó hacia tipos de anzuelos y cómo desgarraban la carne cada uno de ellos. Eso ya captó más su atención. No era solo el despreciable y entrometido Holmes quien gustaba de hacer experimentos. Jim también disfrutaba con ello, con la salvedad de que sus objetos de estudio eran más conscientes de estar participando en una prueba que los que utilizaba el detective. En fin, todo iba perfecto hasta que, cuando ya estaban con el sake, Jim comentó:

—Perfecto, él está a punto de salir también.

—¿"Él", quién? —preguntó intrigado.

—Nuestro objetivo, por supuesto. —Como si tuviera que haberlo sabido.

—Joder. No me habías dicho que estuviéramos aquí por trabajo —dijo, fastidiado. Vale, sabía que su trabajo era 24/7 y que Jim siempre le soltaba la información cuando le apetecía, pero esto era demasiado. A él también le gustaba tener un momento de relax de vez en cuando.

—Oh, perdóname, ¿pensabas que era una cita romántica, o qué? —se burló arrugando la nariz.

—Bueno, a veces salimos a cenar y ya está.

—Fantástico, y hoy hemos salido a cenar y a hacer un trabajo de paso. ¿Algún problema? —interrogó con las cejas arqueadas.

Le sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato, tragándose la respuesta que realmente quería dar y dejando salir la adecuada, como había aprendido a hacer:

—Claro que no.

—Buen chico. —Jim le dirigió una breve sonrisa de complacencia y se levantó para salir.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Al poco de salir, salió también un hombre que había estado cenando en una mesa cercana con una chica más joven y muy guapa. Moriarty se aproximó a la pareja y él le siguió.

—¿Señor Moore? Nos gustaría hablar un rato con usted.

—¿Y se puede saber quiénes sois vosotros?

Jim ni se inmutó y le mostró una tarjeta de visita. El hombre le echó un vistazo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Detectives privados?

—Nos ha contratado su mujer. Sospecha que le es infiel —miró a la chica con reprobación— y ahora tenemos las pruebas para demostrarle que está en lo cierto —sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y le mostró unas fotos de ellos dos durante la cena—. Pero no se preocupe, hemos pensado que podemos llegar a un arreglo. Si usted nos ofrece una cifra más, digamos… generosa, que la que nos está pagando su mujer, podemos decirle que no hemos descubierto nada.

Moore se indignó.

—¡No voy a ceder a su burdo chantaje! ¿Qué se ha creído, abordándome así por la calle? Ni siquiera me creo que les haya contratado mi mujer.

—Vale. Usted decide. —Jim se encogió de hombros, deslizó de nuevo sus dedos por la pantalla y empezó a recitar un número de teléfono—. Brenda no estará nada contenta. Oh, no. Ya sabe lo temperamental que es. —Sonó un tono—. Seguramente querrá terminar con usted definitivamente después de esto. Me refiero al divorcio, claro. —Un nuevo tono y descolgaron. Se oyó una voz femenina y el hombre alargó la mano hacia el teléfono:

—Espere, espere. Lo he pensado mejor. Vamos a hablar.

El criminal asesor cortó la llamada.

—Bien. Acompáñenme, tenemos un coche aquí cerca para llevarnos a nuestro despacho.

—¿A estas horas? —preguntó la joven tímidamente. —¿No podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

—Vaya, preciosa, parece que tú no te aplicas tus propios consejos. Cuando se te presenta la ocasión de acostarte con un hombre casado no se te ocurre dejarlo para el día siguiente, ¿eh?

La chica enrojeció y se quedó callada y el señor Moore tampoco pareció tener mucho que añadir. Los cuatro subieron al coche y cuando Jim pidió al chófer que les llevara al despacho sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Él y la pareja permanecieron en silencio mientras Jim se dedicaba a disertar sobre las bondades de la fidelidad. Valiente hipócrita. Cómo le divertía dar lecciones de moral. Se mordió la lengua y se revolvió en su asiento, en parte para no estrangularle y en parte para no reírse. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a un descampado en las afueras.

—Oiga, ¿no íbamos a su despacho? Por aquí no hay nada.

—Sí, es que está un poco retirado. Aparca por aquí, Wells.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? Estamos en medio de ninguna parte. —El hombre sacó su móvil—. Voy a llamar a la policía.

—No, no va a hacer eso —replicó Jim y no necesitó decir nada más.

Le arrancó el móvil de las manos a Moore, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó, para después abrir la puerta del coche y sacarle a rastras. Jim se bajó a su vez, abrió la puerta del lado de la chica y preguntó:

—¿Vas a salir tú solita, verdad?

La chica asintió temblorosa y el moreno puso cara de decepción.

—Qué aburrida…

Se apeó y corrió a reunirse con Moore.

—Eddy, tengo miedo —susurró.

—Vaya, al final vas a ser más lista de lo que pareces —le soltó Jim y pasó a dirigirse al hombre—: Verás, "Eddy", todo lo que te dije antes era falso, salvo alguna cosa. No somos detectives y tu mujer no sospecha de ti: lo sabe. Pero sí que es verdad que me ha contratado para hacer algo para ella.

En ese momento, el hombre sacó una pistola del interior de su chaqueta y les apuntó con ella. La chica pegó un grito.

—Oigan, tengo una pistola —Jim resopló y miró al cielo al oír esto—. No sé de qué va esto, pero lárguense y déjennos en paz.

Jim se volvió hacia Moran.

—¡Ohhh, Seb, tiene una pistola! —Les deleitó con su mejor cara de sorpresa y sin transición la reemplazó por otra de indiferencia—. Gracias por la información, ya que no puedo verlo con mis propios ojos —dijo con hastío —. Seb —añadió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su subordinado atendió su indicación, sacó su pistola y disparó a Eddy en la mano, que aulló y soltó su arma para agarrarse la parte herida. La chica gritaba ahora completamente histérica. Sebastian la agarró para evitar que intentara escapar. Jim se acercó a Moore y alejó de una patada el revólver caído en el suelo.

—Eddy, Eddy: no saques una pistola si no estás dispuesto a usarla. Norma número uno cuando te atacan psicópatas despiadados. —Le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro mientras el otro jadeaba de dolor—. Ahora vamos a charlar, como te había dicho. Tu mujer está muy, muy enfadada. Y quiere que te dé una lección.

—Te ha contratado para que me mates, ¿no? —El hombre intentó que su voz sonara firme, sin lograrlo del todo.

—No solo eso, Eddy. Sus palabras fueron: "Haz que se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho". He estado barajando varias opciones y se me ocurre que, si le molesta que beses a otra, podemos hacer algo para arreglarlo, ¿verdad? —Sacó una navaja del bolsillo y la paseó por los labios del hombre.

La chica sollozaba en los brazos de Moran.

—¿Qué pasa con la chica? —le preguntó a Jim, indeciso porque no sabía en qué había quedado con su cliente.

—Oh, no está incluida en el precio, pero creo que a Brenda no le importará si le incluyo un extra sin coste en su tarifa.

Bueno, quizá no había sido una cita romántica al uso, pero al menos estaba seguro de que el sexo de después sería increíble. Este tipo de trabajos, aunque vulgares y con una dificultad tan mínima que casi era irrisoria, ponían a Jim bastante cachondo: y, sin ninguna duda, él sabría cómo sacar buen partido de aquello.

* * *

Vale, esto se sale bastante de mi línea, pero me apetecía experimentar. Creo que la espera por la tercera temporada me está volviendo definitivamente loca.

(Por cierto, cualquier parecido entre cierta frase de Moriarty y otra de cierto dirigente político español es pura casualidad).


	3. Alergia a las flores

Buf, me ha quedado muy cursi, pero… Feliz San Valentín!

* * *

En su opinión, y probablemente también para el resto de la gente que por casualidad le había escuchado hacerlo alguna vez, Jim tenía una forma de estornudar bastante… ridícula, por decirlo de forma suave. No lo hacía una vez, sino que encadenaba varios seguidos, como si tuviera alergia. Le encantaba reírse de él a cuenta de esto (tenía que sacarle partido al hecho de ser el único ser vivo que podía irritarle sin morir en el intento) y sabía que era algo que le ponía realmente furioso, aunque intentara disimularlo.

Aquel día al entrar en casa comenzó a estornudar de inmediato y, acto seguido, se puso a maldecir con su amplio repertorio de blasfemias.

—¿Ya has cogido frío? —le preguntó desde el sofá—. Eso te pasa por dormir desnudo.

Jim sonrió con suficiencia.

—No lo creo. Es imposible que pase frío contigo al lado, generas calor como si fueras una estufa.

Volvió a estornudar y esta vez el francotirador no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que te hace tanta gracia? —Ahí estaba, su tono de advertencia.

—Ya sabes que me hace gracia tu forma de estornudar. Cuando lo haces pareces, no sé —hizo como que dudaba—, ¿inofensivo? Sí, eso es: inofensivo —repitió con plena conciencia.

En ocasiones Jim escogía mostrar ante los demás una imagen opuesta a amenazadora porque convenía a sus planes no revelar su auténtico ser, pero que le dijera que parecía inofensivo sin que fuera por su voluntad era lo peor que le podía decir, lo sabía perfectamente. El criminal asesor no pronunció una sola palabra, pero podía ver cómo poco a poco su pecho se iba hinchando de indignación. Cuando estaba a punto de estallar, de nuevo se convulsionó con una nueva ronda de estornudos.

—¡Ya está bien! —exclamó en cuanto pudo—. Has puesto algo en la casa para que estornude, ¿verdad? Dime qué es o empezaré a romperte los dedos de las manos uno por uno hasta que me lo digas.

—Calma, jefe. No he puesto nada, ¿crees que me aburro tanto como para ponerme a esparcir pimienta por la casa? Además, en ese caso yo también estaría estornudando.

Jim le miró con el ceño fruncido durante un buen raro. Se encogió de hombros, no tenía más remedio que admitir que tenía razón.

—Más te vale que sea verdad lo que dices, Seb —dijo finalmente—. En fin, voy a cambiarme —dijo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando vio que iba hacia el cuarto, sonrió y empezó a contar mentalmente. Estaba un poco nervioso, con Jim nunca se sabía cómo resultarían las cosas.

—¡Seb! —"Bingo"—. ¿Qué es esto?

Se acercó a la habitación. Jim contemplaba los pétalos esparcidos sobre su cama y los dos grandes ramos de rosas en las mesillas. No parecía complacido.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas. ¿Qué hacen estos seres pestilentes y llenos de polen en mi cama?

—¿No te gustan?

Estornudó por enésima vez.

—¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?

Entonces se dio cuenta y se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—Venga ya, "llenos de polen", claro. Tienes alergia a las flores, qué puta mierda. —Le miró a los ojos con seriedad—: No lo sabía, Jim, en serio. Solo quería darte una sorpresa, porque siempre estás comprándome regalos y en cambio yo nunca te hago ninguno. Pero claro, es bastante complicado elegir qué porque puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que desees. Pensé que esto te sorprendería, pensé que te gustaría porque los pétalos parecen gotas de sangre, y las rosas son hermosas pero tienen espinas, y… —A medida que iba hablando, se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba. Definitivamente, no había sido una buena idea—. Vale, olvídalo. Lo recogeré todo. Debí recordar que no te gustan las cosas que no sirven para nada solo porque sean hermosas.

Jim le miraba con expresión indescifrable.

—Sí, tíralo todo —ordenó—. Voy a salir a respirar aire contaminado, eso sí que me sienta bien y no esta basura de aromas de la naturaleza.

Salió dando un portazo. Fantástico. Estaba bien jodido, pero no de la forma que había previsto. Así aprendería a guardarse sus arrebatos de romanticismo. El próximo año iba a prender fuego a todos los puñeteros carteles de San Valentín que viera por la calle. A Moriarty no se le conquistaba con estas memeces, sino con sangre de verdad. A saber qué estaría tramando para darle una lección. Esperaba que fuera algo doloroso y no que se negara a acostarse con él durante un tiempo. Rezongando, se fue a la cocina a coger una bolsa de basura para echar ahí las flores.

* * *

Cuando Jim regresó era tan tarde que se había ido a la cama ya, aunque se despertó enseguida cuando oyó la puerta de la calle.

—Te perdono lo de romperte los dedos por hacerme estornudar a causa de tu negligencia —le dijo en cuanto irrumpió en la habitación, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse— porque A: estoy de buen humor, B: con los dedos rotos te sería difícil matar a mis objetivos y C: tus explicaciones me han impresionado, sinceramente. Ha sido la ocasión en que más frases seguidas has pronunciado desde que nos conocemos.

Sebastian calló, sorprendido. Cuando se quedó solo con la ropa interior, Jim se acercó y se metió en la cama junto a él.

—Y tienes razón, me gustan las cosas que sirven para algo; pero, dentro de todas las que tienen la misma función, prefiero las que además son hermosas. Por eso compro ropa de marca y por eso te contraté.

—Así que no fue solo porque disparo bien.

—¿Para qué elegir si puedo tener ambas cosas? Ya sabes que lo quiero todo. Y esta noche más que nunca —se acercó a él más aún, pero justo cuando iba a besarle, añadió—: En realidad te he perdonado porque D: cuando he salido de nuevo a la calle me he dado cuenta de que los anuncios de San Valentín han debido lavarte el cerebro. ¿Crees que intoxicar una partida de bombones y provocar una alerta alimentaria sería divertido para el año que viene?

Eso no se le había ocurrido. Estaba claro por qué él era el jefe.

* * *

Sebastian sonrió para sí. Aquel día había sido uno de los buenos. No fueron muchos, tenía que reconocerlo. Sin embargo, incluso los malos habían merecido la pena. Incluso por un segundo de aquello que tuvieron habría valido la pena todo lo demás.

Carraspeó. Tenía la garganta seca. Aun después de tanto tiempo, aquello seguía siendo duro.

—Sé que no te gustaban, pero no soy capaz de venir aquí y no dejarte nada, jefe. Jim.

Dejó las flores sobre la tumba. Estaba completamente vacía, como era lógico. Él era el único que la visitaba, y uno de los pocos que sabían que el nombre de la lápida era falso. Sabía que era absolutamente ridículo dejarle flores, pero al menos ahora no le molestaría que le hicieran estornudar.


	4. ¿Helado en clima frío?

Seb estaba ardiendo. Pero no en un sentido metafórico, como cuando jugaba a despertar su deseo por él y luego le dejaba a medias para divertirse un rato. Estaba ardiendo de fiebre y no se despertaba por mucho que le llamara. Debería haberle hecho sospechar el hecho de que anoche se fuera a dormir tan temprano aduciendo que estaba cansado. Seb nunca se cansaba. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que fuera así que le molestó que estuviera indispuesto. Tenía planes para hoy y ahora tendría que buscar a otro empleado que los cumpliera, así que antes de nada se tomó un momento para pensar y envió varios mensajes para organizarlo todo. Era consciente de que era perfectamente normal que incluso alguien con una salud de hierro como su francotirador enfermara de vez en cuando y pillara una gripe, pero saberlo no evitaba que fuera un fastidio.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había oído toser. Quizá era otra enfermedad. En ocasiones tenía que viajar para cumplir alguno de sus encargos y se trataba de desplazamientos a cualquier punto del mundo. Aunque se ponía las vacunas reglamentarias, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera contraído algún tipo de virus o bacteria. ¿Fiebre amarilla? ¿Fiebre malta? ¿Fiebre tifoidea? ¿Ébola? Nah, se estaba poniendo hipocondriaco, no parecía tener síntomas de nada fuera de lo corriente. Pero mejor usaría un kit de diagnóstico rápido para asegurarse de que se trataba de gripe. Por muy interesante que fuera ver cómo alguien se desangraba por varios orificios de su cuerpo, mejor que no se tratara precisamente de su mejor hombre. Más que nada porque podía contagiárselo y, si ya era bastante malo que Moran no estuviera operativo, que no lo estuviera él sería un cataclismo. ¿Cómo iba a dirigir todo si no estaba en perfectas condiciones? Por no hablar de lo desagradable que era estar enfermo. Él también tenía una salud bastante buena y Sebastian tenía su teoría al respecto, basada en un conocido dicho. Por su parte, tenía su propia explicación: no tenía tiempo para enfermar. No podía permitírselo, sacar adelante sus planes era su prioridad y su cuerpo estaba al servicio de su mente.

—¿Seb? —intentó despertarle de nuevo. Esta vez lo hizo. Moran abrió los ojos, pero su deslumbrante azul estaba apagado y cuando le miró no pareció reconocerle. En cambio, empezó a murmurar palabras ininteligibles y volvió a quedarse inconsciente. De repente, le invadió una sensación extraña y torció el gesto, incómodo. Se tratara de una simple gripe o de otra dolencia, la fiebre alta era peligrosa y una persona podía morir por ella. Debería hacer algo, aunque todavía no tuviera los resultados y no estuviera seguro de qué mierda le pasaba. Quizá debería hacer traer a uno de los médicos de su red o hacer que trasladaran a Seb a alguna de sus clínicas. Pero qué más daba: si se trataba de algo transmisible, el muy imbécil ya había tenido tiempo de sobra de contagiárselo, con su ineptitud de ocultar que se encontraba mal hasta el último momento. Así que seguramente no habría problema en que se ocupara él mismo de hacer algo para bajar su temperatura, mientras los reactivos hacían su trabajo. Resopló y se dirigió al baño. La insólita sensación persistía. Era como si le preocupara la idea de poder perder a Sebastian. Ridículo. La posibilidad de que muriera siempre estaba ahí. Le mandaba a misiones peligrosas. Se jugaba la vida prácticamente a cada segundo por estar a su servicio. Y, al fin y al cabo, morir es lo que la gente hace a cada momento. Pero, por un momento, no podía negar que el supuesto de no volver a ver nunca el azul de sus ojos le había dejado sin respiración.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Ni hablar, no se había encariñado con su mascota. No era tan blando como el estúpido de Holmes. Era solo que se había acostumbrado a que estuviera ahí para él. Era solo que Seb no solamente era bueno en el trabajo, sino que además le entretenía, sabía cuándo hablar y cuándo estarse callado y, algo casi tan importante, sabía follarle muuuuuy bien. Únicamente eso.

Sacó analgésicos del botiquín del baño y empezó a mojar toallas en agua fría para bajarle la temperatura. Mientras lo hacía, se le ocurrió que quizá era simplemente que tenía alguna herida a la que no había prestado la suficiente atención y se había infectado. Así que cuando volvió al cuarto y empezó a aplicarle los paños húmedos, aprovechó para examinar su cuerpo. No parecía haber nada, las heridas más recientes estaban cerrando bien y ninguna de ellas estaba enrojecida o inflamada. Inconscientemente, pasó el dedo por la cicatriz de su costado, como tantas veces había hecho. Nunca había disfrutado tanto acariciando otra piel como disfrutaba acariciando la de Sebastian. Siempre le había gustado el contraste que hacía su piel bronceada junto a la suya, tan pálida. Tragó saliva. Se dio cuenta de que la echaría de menos si algún día dejaba de ser suya.

Levantó la vista y vio que Seb ya estaba despierto y le observaba. Los medicamentos y los paños fríos debían de estar sirviendo de algo.

—Jim… tengo calor… —dijo con dificultad.

—Créeme, cielo, hace un rato tenías más aún —replicó. Iba a añadir algo más para echarle la bronca, pero su subordinado tenía tan mala cara que terminó por no decir nada. Ya habría tiempo de sobra cuando estuviera recuperado.

Se le ocurrió que, si aplicarle frío funcionaba, también serviría enfriarle desde el interior. Así que fue a la cocina y buscó en el congelador. Siempre tenían helado porque le encantaba comerlo todo el año, aunque fuera invierno. En cambio, Seb odiaba tomarlo cuando hacía frío. Esta vez no le parecería mal. Tomó el recipiente del de sabor a limón, porque le parecía el más refrescante, echó parte en un cuenco y se lo llevó a la habitación junto con una cuchara.

—¿Quieres helado?

Su francotirador asintió y se incorporó con dificultad. Se veía tan cansado que se sentó en la cama a su lado y empezó a darle el helado él mismo. Oh, aquello era el colmo, ni que fuera una jodida niñera. Cuando terminó, le ayudó a acostarse de nuevo. En ese momento Seb empezó a toser y se quejó:

—Quizá no debería haberme tomado el helado.

—Ya, pues bien que te lo has comido —saltó—. Y si ya estás bien para quejarte, estás bien para levantarte e ir a trabajar.

Sebastian respondió como debía:

—¿Dónde quieres que vaya? —Aunque se veía que ni siquiera sería capaz de ponerse en pie.

—Déjalo, así no me serás de mucha utilidad —dijo. La expresión de Moran reflejó una mezcla de decepción y alivio. Se levantó de la cama y añadió—: Ya puedes recuperarte pronto; mis empleados no se cogen la baja por enfermedad cuando les viene en gana. —"De hecho, solo se la cogen si es por defunción".

—Debo considerarme afortunado, entonces. —Seb sonrió.

—Desde luego. Y borra esa sonrisa, todavía te debo una bronca. —Su empleado obedeció al instante. Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, se permitió sonreír a su vez.

* * *

Gracias por leer y recordad que os agradezco que me deis vuestra opinión respecto a si están demasiado OOC o tienen un pase y que me deis consejos de mejora, que esto se me da fatal!


	5. Bañera demasiado pequeña para ambos

No esperéis mucho de este capítulo, porque con este prompt solo puedo pensar en una cosa jijiji. Siento ser tan obvia!

* * *

Viajar por trabajo solía ser aburrido. Jim planificaba todo y no solía haber muchas variaciones respecto a sus previsiones, así que tenía bastantes tiempos muertos que llenar desde que terminaba sus tareas hasta que salía su avión de regreso. Como no era cuestión de dedicarse a hacer turismo, solía quedarse en el piso franco correspondiente hasta que llegaba la hora de su vuelo.

Aquel día había terminado incluso antes de lo previsto y su avión no salía hasta la noche, así que se daría un baño, uno de sus placeres privados, y luego pasaría toda la tarde jugando mientras fumaba y maldecía. Lo que él llamaba un planazo. James le había regalado un portátil en una ocasión y, aunque al principio dudó que le fuera a sacar mucho provecho, cuando descubrió el mundo de las partidas de póker online le empezó a ver utilidad. Sí, el juego era una de sus debilidades, y pese a que le gustaba más la modalidad presencial, tenía que reconocer que la opción virtual era más práctica. A Jim no le hacía mucha gracia su pequeña afición, pero tampoco le ponía demasiadas pegas. Lo peor era cuando le daba por "ayudarle" a jugar. Vale, era un puto genio matemático y jugaba mejor que él, pero le quitaba toda la gracia al asunto y además se ponía insoportable. Más, quería decir.

Mientras se dirigía hacia donde había aparcado el coche, se cruzó con un grupito de chicas jóvenes que se le quedaron mirando embelesadas. Nada fuera de lo normal, no era por ser pretencioso pero estaba acostumbrado. Les echó un vistazo aprovechando que llevaba gafas oscuras. Le gustaron un par de ellas. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en llevarse a alguna de las dos a su habitación. Aunque, desde luego, solo se lo preguntó. Esos tiempos habían quedado atrás. Su jefe le desollaría si se enteraba y, además, en realidad tampoco sentía la necesidad de buscar algo más. Era tan solo que estaba solo en esa estúpida ciudad y le echaba de menos. Pero sabía que, después de haber estado con él, ninguna otra persona podría comparársele. Además, seguía estando de trabajo y tampoco le convenía ir llamando la atención. Así que pasó junto a ellas sin más, escuchando sus risitas nerviosas. Adorables. Si supieran lo que llevaba en la mochila y lo que acababa de hacer, no se reirían tanto.

Tuvo que conducir un buen rato para llegar a su destino y lo hizo escuchando la música que le había grabado Jim ("Para que te acuerdes de mí, Seb"). Como si hubiera alguien sobre la Tierra capaz de ser empleado y ¿amante? ¿esclavo sexual?, o lo que mierda fuera, de James Moriarty y olvidarse de él por un instante. Aparcó y subió con rapidez las escaleras del piso, deseando tirarse en el sofá y tener su tarde de relax. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta del apartamento se puso tenso de inmediato: el cerrojo no estaba echado. ¿En serio había venido a verle? No sería la primera vez, pero le había dicho que estaría ocupado. Por si acaso, entró con precaución, alerta.

—Ahora es cuando deberías decir: "¡Ya estoy en casa, cariño!". —Pues sí, ahí estaba, el señor "cambio de opinión como de traje". Entró en el salón. Jim estaba tumbado en el sofá, escribiendo con el móvil. Había tenido el detalle de quitarse los zapatos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—La reunión terminó pronto y me aburría. Todavía no había venido a este apartamento y, como fuiste tú el que te encargaste, me apetecía verlo. —Por un momento había pensado que también le echaba de menos y había venido por él. Absurdo—. Tengo que decir que me siento bastante decepcionado: después de tanto tiempo trabajando conmigo, todavía no se te ha pegado nada de mi buen gusto. ¿No te digo siempre que un poco de glamour nunca viene mal? Podías haberte gastado lo que quisieras, ni que fuera el tipo de jefe que te exige que le presentes nota de gastos...

—Este es el lugar que tiene mejor situación para nuestras necesidades.

—Puede ser, pero fíjate en estos muebles del siglo pasado. —James se levantó y se acercó a él—. Y el baño, Seb. Es tan pequeño que ni siquiera cabemos los dos en la bañera.

—La casa se vendía amueblada, me pareció más cómodo así. Y me parece que sí cabemos —se acercó aún más, hasta que le rodeó con sus brazos—, si nos apretamos un poco.

Jim bufó, pero no se apartó.

—Prefiero estar en un bonito y espacioso jacuzzi. Además de ser pequeña, tiene… esas cosas, ¿te has fijado? —Negó con la cabeza: no tenía ni idea de qué le hablaba. El criminal asesor puso cara de asco—. Es taaaan hortera…

—Jefe, es una jodida bañera, con que sirva para contener el agua me basta. En un jacuzzi ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces, pensé que te gustaba innovar. —Eso bastaría para convencerle.

—¿Estaría aquí si no me gustara?

—¿Entonces has venido a ver el piso o a mí? —sonrió con burla.

—¿Quieres la verdad o lo que quieres oír?

—Déjalo, mejor vamos a esa bañera de una vez. —Le soltó y se dirigió al baño, intentando ocultar su emoción. No estaba muy seguro de si su caprichoso jefe le seguiría o decidiría que realmente no tenía ganas de rebajarse a usar un mueble de baño tan cutre, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que si le veía demasiado dispuesto, podía negarse solo por fastidiarle y dejarle con el calentón. Para su fortuna, Jim debía opinar que, ya que había hecho el viaje, no iba a irse sin su premio, porque le siguió sin rechistar. En cuanto fue a poner el tapón se dio cuenta de a qué se había referido su jefe antes y soltó una risa.

—Cómo te gusta protestar, no es para tanto. Echaré bastante gel para que la espuma los tape, ¿le parece bien a Su Señoría? —le preguntó mientras abría el grifo. Cuando se giró, vio la mirada voraz que Jim le dedicaba y se dio cuenta de que ya había aparcado el tema y estaba pensando en otras cuestiones. Sin más, se acercó y comenzó a besarle con entusiasmo. Su jefe parecía estar hoy receptivo y de buen humor, así que pensaba aprovecharlo sin cuestionarse nada más.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro antes de que terminara de llenarse la bañera, pero no quería esperar para sentir la piel de Jim contra la suya mientras les rodeaba el agua, así que se metió y se sentó. El criminal asesor le siguió, situándose de espaldas a él, entre sus piernas y recostándose sobre él, buscando el contacto. Le abrazó, tomando aire profundamente. No importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera, cada vez que James le dejaba abrazarle así, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Atesoraba aquellos momentos porque no eran todo lo frecuentes que desearía. Moriarty tenía que estar en el humor correcto y eso tenía más componente de azar que las apuestas que tanto le entretenían. Vio que el agua ya alcanzaba un nivel considerable, así que alargó la mano para cerrar el grifo, y aprovechó el movimiento hacia adelante para comenzar a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello del moreno, mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus costados. Notó cómo se estremecía, le encantaba aprovecharse de sus puntos débiles. Recorrió el cuerpo de Jim con parsimonia. Cuando notó que estaba al límite de su paciencia, accedió a darle algo más. Rodeó su miembro y empezó a masajearlo, rozando la punta con el pulgar.

—Tigre… —murmuró. Escuchaba su respiración acelerarse a medida que aumentaba el ritmo. Ahora sus labios recorrían el cuello del consultor criminal con avidez, mordiendo de vez en cuando la suave carne y haciéndole gemir. Dios, cómo disfrutaba sabiendo que era el único capaz de hacerle gemir así. Si seguía así iba a hacerle terminar enseguida, sería absolutamente delicioso verle y oírle. Casi podría terminar él también con el espectáculo. Pero a Jim nunca le habían gustado las cosas fáciles, y el sexo no era una excepción.

—Tu turno —jadeó apartándole la mano—. Sabes que no me gusta que la diversión acabe demasiado pronto y si sigues así es lo que va a pasar.

Se levantó para cambiar de posición y ponerse frente a él. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle en la anatomía de Jim. Reprimió la carcajada. No era muy buena idea echarse a reír cuando su superior estaba a punto de practicarle sexo oral. Se humedeció los labios con anticipación. Sin embargo, el tamaño de la bañera impidió que pudiera llevar a cabo sus planes. Si seguía sentado, no había sitio para que James pudiera colocarse para tener acceso a él. La única forma era poniéndose de pie, pero no tenía ninguna intención, quería seguir metido en el agua como estaba.

—¿Ves lo que decía? —se indignó el criminal asesor—. Tendrás que levantarte, Tigre.

Negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa traviesa. Jim le atravesó con la mirada, pero no se arredró.

—No, jefe. Lo que quiero es hacértelo ya, quiero que te pongas como estabas y me dejes entrar —dijo con voz baja y apremiante, sin molestarse en ocultar su deseo—. Me dejarás, ¿verdad, Jim?

Moriarty puso cara de indiferencia, pero él sabía que en el fondo le encantaba que le dijera esas cosas.

—Siempre tan ansioso —terminó por sonreír—. Está bien, por una vez te complaceré. Yo tampoco puedo esperar para tenerte dentro.

Exacto, ansioso era como estaba, y más caliente de lo nunca había estado. Este hombre le volvía loco y estaba a punto de poseerle otra vez.

—Pero antes… —No lo pudo evitar. Siempre le había gustado el riesgo, y hoy parecía que tenía la suerte de cara. Alargó una mano hasta el trasero de su jefe y despegó una fina silueta de plástico. La agitó frente a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Jim puso su cara de fastidio extremo.

—Oh, muy bien, muy gracioso. Adelante, ríete. ¿Qué pasa, no te ríes? ¿Quizá porque yo no me estoy riendo? ¡No lo hago porque no es gracioso! —gritó. Se cruzó de brazos, como un niño enfurruñado—. Enana y con patitos antideslizantes, y ni siquiera son capaces de quedarse en su puto sitio. Te has lucido, Sebastian.

Uf. "Sebastian" era una señal de alarma, pero si estuviera realmente enfadado le habría llamado "Moran". Y, bueno, digamos que se lo habría hecho notar de forma física. De todas formas puso cara de contrición y prometió:

—Está bien, está bien, si no te gustan los quitaré. Pero ahora ven aquí, te vas a enfriar si te quedas de pie y mojado. —Le agarró por las caderas, atrayéndole hacia él.

Realmente debía tener frío, porque le hizo caso y dejó que volviera a estrecharle en sus brazos. Retomó sus caricias y Jim se dejó hacer, con los ojos cerrados, entregado a él. Ahora sí que estaba realmente ansioso por pasar al siguiente paso. Pero tenía la intuición de que aún podía jugar una última mano, así que le susurró al oído:

—Pues a mí me parece que los patitos te sientan muy bien. Te dan un toque muy sexy. ¿Has pensado hacerte un tatuaje así para mí?

—Sebastian, como no te calles en este preciso momento te olvidas de follarme.

Obedeció sin dudar. Jim se movió de forma que poco a poco le dejó introducirse. Nada podía compararse a esta sensación, tenerle tan cerca, sentir cómo le rodeaba, formar parte de él. No tenían mucha libertad de movimientos, así que lo hicieron despacio, pero con esa posición y gracias a que seguía estimulándole a la vez, su jefe se dejaba penetrar en profundidad. El maldito disfrutaba tanto, como le hacía saber de todas las formas posibles, que le era imposible aguantar mucho. Así que llegó al clímax mucho antes de lo que habría deseado, y Jim no tardó mucho en seguirle.

—Ugh, ahora tendremos que ducharnos —comentó con una mueca.

—Sí, jefe.

—Y luego quitarás esos bichos.

—Sí, jefe.

—Y me harás algo de cenar. No me gusta la comida de los aviones.

—Sí, jefe.

—Y luego lamerás mi abertura con tu lengua hasta que me corra de nuevo.

—Sí, jef… ¡ey!

Se rio.

—Seb… —continuó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Lo del tatuaje iba en serio?

—Claro que no. Prefiero que te hagas un tigre, como el que llevo yo en el hombro.

—Ya te gustaría.

—Aunque a ti te pegaría más un gatito, tienes razón.

Jim se giró para darle un mordisco.

—No abuses de tu suerte, Seb.

* * *

Vale, ya sé que ha sido todo muy blandito, pero digo yo que incluso Jim tendrá algún mal día jeje


	6. Carta de amor

Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer a partir de ahora, habían hablado de ello en varias ocasiones. A su jefe o, mejor dicho, ex jefe, le gustaba tenerlo todo controlado, así que por supuesto había establecido un protocolo de actuación para este caso. Utilizando el lenguaje corporativo que tanto le gustaba emplear para referirse a su negocio, le había hecho partícipe de su "plan de sucesión".

Nunca había pensado que tendría que ponerlo en marcha realmente y, menos aún, tan pronto.

Jim manejaba su "empresa" siguiendo dos conceptos: Simplicidad y Precisión. Todo se debía resolver como una ecuación, limpia y eficiente. Por tanto, había muchas cosas que funcionaban de forma prácticamente automática y que no le sería difícil continuar. Lo que desde luego no podría reproducir era la parte creativa y genial que aportaba Jim. Se limitaría a cumplir aquellos encargos que pudiera asumir, y por supuesto se acabaron los jueguecitos de ingenio con los enemigos. El nuevo "equipo directivo" sería más aburrido, pero más estable, sin duda. Además, con Holmes fuera de combate, por el momento no tenía ninguna amenaza directa de la que preocuparse. Tampoco consideraba probable que su mascota fuera a meter las narices donde no debía, estaba demasiado destrozado. Quizá más adelante se le ocurriera, pero en cualquier caso él estaría al tanto y preparado.

Lo primero era examinar el ordenador de Jim, así que eso es lo que estaba haciendo. La contraseña había llegado a su correo la noche siguiente a que todo ocurriera, en cuanto pasaron dos días sin que su ex superior desactivara el protocolo de seguridad que él mismo había programado. Cuando recibió el mensaje le costó asimilarlo. Suponía constatar que la muerte de Jim era real y no estaba preparado para aquello. Hasta leer aquella clave alfanumérica, mantenía un resquicio de esperanza. Todo aquello podía formar parte de un plan: aunque sobrevivir a un disparo en la boca sin duda era algo difícil incluso para el propio James, si alguien podía conseguirlo era él. Pero aquel mensaje de mierda volatilizaba aquel tranquilizador pensamiento. Su primera idea fue estampar el artilugio contra la pared y hacer como que no había leído nada, pero no era aquello lo que su jefe esperaría de él. A pesar de que ya nunca lo sabría, ni siquiera ahora se sentía con valor para decepcionarle. Quién sabía qué podía tramar desde el Infierno para castigarle. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír, o algo parecido, por primera vez en aquellos dos días. Le gustaba, para él sería así: Jim no había muerto, simplemente se había trasladado a la central de su empresa, y no le extrañaría que le nombraran empleado del mes o le hicieran dar una conferencia magistral. Así que cumplió con su deber, como siempre hacía.

Durante un buen rato, se limitó a permanecer sentado frente al espejo oscuro de la pantalla, con los puños apretados hasta hacerse daño, contemplando en el aparato ultrafino el reflejo del zombi devastado en que se había convertido en tan poco tiempo.

Sabía que aquello podía pasar en cualquier momento. Pero le jodía que hubiera sido así. Tan absurdo, tan precipitado. Planeaba todos los trabajos de forma milimétrica y aquello había sido tan… chapucero. Y el muy cabrón no se había preocupado por él en absoluto. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría buscado una alternativa, habría hallado la manera de hacer que el detective hiciera lo que él quería sin tener que sacrificarse él mismo. Ni siquiera se había despedido. Holmes sí se había despedido de su mascota, incluso había llorado, maldita sea. La otra opción era que James realmente quería morir y todo aquel juego había sido la excusa perfecta. Pensar eso también era terrible, porque también confirmaba lo poco que había significado para él. En cualquiera de los casos, si le hubiera importado de verdad, no le habría abandonado con tanta facilidad.

Siempre había sido consciente de ello. Había días en que podía obviarlo y otros en los que le resultaba sencillamente imposible dejar a un lado que Jim no le quería. Que él no le hacía feliz. Como aquel día, no hacía tanto, en que le encontró escribiendo en su escritorio.

* * *

—¿Cómo es que escribes en papel, jefe? —preguntó mirando por encima de su hombro. El moreno estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por redondear y espaciar su letra afilada y apretada de costumbre.

—Tiene que ser en papel, es una carta de amor —le respondió sin dejar de escribir.

—¿En serio? —sonrió Seb, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta y se le borró la sonrisa—. Es para "ella", claro.

—¿Para quién iba a ser si no? —se encogió de hombros—. No me molestes, esto es muy complicado. Bastante tengo con escribirle mensajes al móvil, pero es que es de gustos clásicos, ya sabes: flores, bombones, cartitas cursis… Le encantará.

—No sé por qué te resulta tan difícil, con lo bien que se te da mentir y fingir —comentó con voz fría.

Jim levantó la vista de su carta y le miró, entrecerrando los ojos. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Te molesta —sentenció.

—En absoluto. Ya sé que siempre haces lo que te da la gana, por mí como si te la quieres tirar.

—Eso ya lo he hecho, Seb. —Su sonrisa se acentuó—. No en la primera cita, se puso muy pesada con eso, pero bueno, ya sabes que puedo ser muy persuasivo.

—Ah, cojonudo —rezongó Sebastian, cruzando los brazos.

Moriarty le siguió observando con curiosidad, como si esperara que hiciera algo.

—¿Qué pasa? Ya sabes que me gusta hacer creíbles mis papeles.

—Vete a la mierda, los dos sabemos que puedes utilizarla para tu plan sin tener que llegar a escribirle cartas románticas ni a tener sexo con ella.

—¿Por qué estás celoso? Ella no me interesa, solo fue por curiosidad —explicó—. Me gustan las mosquitas muertas, suelen sorprender en esos momentos. Y Holy-Molly no es una excepción. Es una gatita muy cariñosa pero, cuando saca las garras, realmente…

—¡Que dejes de contarme detalles, imbécil! —Al final se tenía que salir con la suya, tenía que sacarle de quicio.

La mirada de Jim se oscureció, y Seb se mordió el labio.

—Está bien, me molesta —admitió—. Me molesta porque quieres gustarle de verdad. Te hace gracia conseguir que se enamore de ti aunque tú no sientas nada por ella.

James se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos durante un buen rato.

—Vaya, si en el fondo eres un caballero… No te preocupes tanto por ella, Seb. No va a sufrir mucho por mí, solo me está usando para darle celos a cierto detective entrometido. Y la otra noche la traté bien, incluso creo que aprendió un par de cosas que le serán útiles en el futuro —no pudo reprimir una sonrisita pretenciosa al decir eso—. Así que no vuelvas a llamarme imbécil ni a cuestionar mis decisiones, o te cortaré la lengua muuuuuuuuy despacio.

* * *

Así era Jim. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de por qué le había molestado realmente. No le había importado una jodida mierda la idiota de Molly. Por supuesto que sintió celos de ella, sentía celos de absolutamente cualquiera que se acercara a su jefe. Lo que le dolía era darse cuenta de que Jim hacía lo mismo con él, hacía que se enamorara de él a pesar de que era incapaz de devolverle ese amor. A él ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de escribirle mentiras en una carta ridícula. Daba por hecho que siempre estaría disponible para él, y así era. Incluso después de muerto. Joder, ni siquiera quería que le escribiera una carta, no le iban esas cursiladas. Tampoco esperaba que le dijera que le quería, sabía perfectamente que Jim no era así. Pero al menos podía reconocer que algunas veces le hacía olvidar que seguir vivo era tan aburrido.

Lentamente fue haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir de su letargo y por fin se decidió a pulsar el botón de encendido. Al poco apareció el cuadro de diálogo e introdujo la contraseña. Le dio la bienvenida uno de los fondos de escritorio a base de fractales de Jim. Usaba sus propios programas para crearlos y los cambiaba con frecuencia; no le sonaba haber visto este. En cambio, sus iconos de calaveras y manzanas en distintos colores y acabados permanecían inalterables. Echó un vistazo rápido a las carpetas y vio una que le llamó la atención. Su icono era distinto: una cabeza de tigre. Y llevaba su nombre. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que él. La abrió y vio una larga lista de archivos. Eran archivos de audio, exactamente 365, numerados de forma consecutiva. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? ¿Le había dejado instrucciones adicionales a las que le había dado en persona? Pinchó la opción de obtener información para ver la fecha de creación de la carpeta, pero estaba completamente en blanco. Intentó abrir uno de los archivos, sin resultado. ¿Era solo ese el que estaba bloqueado o quizá todos estaban protegidos con otra clave? Esperaba que no, no tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser y ahora mismo lo que más deseaba en el mundo era abrir esos putos documentos. Lo intentó con otros al azar y tampoco lo consiguió. Entonces decidió ir uno por uno, para comprobar si había alguno que funcionaba. Hizo doble clic en el que llevaba el número 1. Premio. Inconscientemente, se había puesto en tensión, así que se relajó. No duraba mucho, tan solo unos minutos. Se oyeron unos cuantos sonidos de ruidos de fondo y, entonces, Jim comenzó a hablar, con su jodida voz, su jodido acento y su jodida entonación. Cuando terminó, volvió a ponerlo. Lo escuchó una y otra vez, no sabía cuántas veces. Estaba tan cabreado. No eran instrucciones, no era información de trabajo. Simplemente, se había puesto a charlar de gilipolleces, como si estuviera ahí, como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Dejarle mensajes desde la tumba? Maldito egocéntrico. Sabía que no lo hacía por él, sino por egoísmo. No quería que se olvidara de él, mientras que si realmente hubiera significado algo para él, le habría dejado olvidar y seguir adelante. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de lo intrascendente que había sido en su vida.

* * *

El muy cabrón había dicho que había dejado programados los audios para que solo se pudiera abrir uno cada día. Por supuesto, podía borrar la carpeta, o, en caso de que no se pudiera eliminar, ignorarla y no abrirla. Pero los dos sabían que no iba a hacer tal cosa. Todos los días se lo proponía, y todos los días terminaba claudicando y escuchando a Jim. La mayor parte de los días sus comentarios le enfurecían. Pero, en el fondo, también le hacían reír. Ninguna diferencia con la realidad. A veces le daba por contarle cosas que nunca le había contado, por las que le había preguntado cuando estaba vivo y a las que nunca le había querido contestar. Otras veces se limitaba a recordar momentos, y otras le daba por inventarse planes y proyectos que ya no tendría oportunidad de poner en marcha. En ocasiones le apetecía torturarle aún más y le explicaba con todo detalle lo que le haría en ese mismo momento. O lo que se estaba haciendo a él mismo. Desde luego, si algo sabía hacer Jim era describir con precisión y qué tenía que hacer para mantener la atención de su auditorio. El sexo telefónico era uno de sus juegos favoritos. Siempre le había gustado llamarle para ponerle caliente, en especial si estaba en medio de un trabajo y no podía atender sus necesidades. Así se aseguraba de que cuando llegaba a casa lo primero que hacía era arrancarle la ropa y follarle, en silencio, concentrado e implacable. En eso se parecían: cuando tenían un objetivo, nada se interponía entre ellos y su consecución. Y a Jim le encantaba hacer que su objetivo fuera correrse en su interior.

Cuando tocaba uno de esos mensajes le odiaba con toda su alma.

Tenía claro que aquello no era positivo, que más que una terapia era contraproducente, pero no tenía intención de ir al psicólogo a contarle que escuchaba mensajes de su amante muerto todos los días y que esperaba ese momento como el mejor del día. Al principio no se planteó que los mensajes tenían fecha de caducidad, había demasiados como para preocuparse. Pero, a medida que pasaron los días, la ansiedad comenzó a devorarle. No quería pensar en qué haría cuando se terminaran los mensajes. El muy idiota debería haber previsto esto, porque de qué servía crear la falsa ilusión de que seguía estando con él durante un tiempo, si al final ese tiempo iba a terminar. No era que se planteara el suicidio. Puede que odiara la vida, pero era el único lugar donde podía hacer las cosas que merecían la pena, como beber, jugar y saltarse las normas. Además, qué pasaría si a Jim se le ocurría regresar. A veces seguía teniendo la esperanza de que lo haría, aunque sabía que estaba siendo irracional y estúpido y que el propio Jim se reiría de él si lo supiera.

* * *

Finalmente, llegó el día temido. El último mensaje de Jim. Como de costumbre, se planteó no abrirlo y comprobar si podía hacerlo al día siguiente. Como de costumbre, no fue capaz. Le dio al play y cerró los ojos. No esperaba que le fuera a decir algo especial por ser el último, y lo esperaba como nunca había esperado nada. Estaba a punto de rezar por primera vez en su vida, pero la voz de Jim le impidió que cometiera tal tontería. El inicio del mensaje no tenía nada fuera de lo habitual, no mencionó nada acerca de que era el último archivo, pero al cabo de un rato dijo algo que sí le llamó la atención: "¿Te acuerdas de aquel día en que te pusiste celoso porque estaba escribiéndole una carta a Mollipop?". Si había grabado aquello después de lo de Molly significaba que quizá sus esperanzas sí eran fundadas y Jim lo había preparado todo. En todos sus mensajes anteriores, nunca había mencionado nada relacionado con Holmes, así que había creído que los había grabado hacía más tiempo. Pero ese comentario situaba la grabación muy cerca de su muerte. Además, últimamente tenía razones fundadas para pensar que el mil veces maldito Holmes podía estar vivo. Sus hombres le estaban aportando informaciones que hacían sospechar que alguien estaba tratando de perseguir su red, y no había tantas personas capaces de eso. Así que, ¿por qué no podía pasar lo mismo con Jim? No obstante, si estaba vivo realmente, ¿por qué demonios no se había puesto en contacto con él en todo este tiempo? No, no debía albergar esperanzas. Eso era lo que pretendía Jim con este último mensaje, darle esperanzas, impedir que le dejara ir ni siquiera entonces.

Jim prosiguió con su soliloquio: "Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero que yo no lo sienta no quiere decir que no lo conozca. ¿Crees que habría grabado todo esto si no me importaras? Nah, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo por alguien que no me importa, Tigre. Y créeme que han sido muchas horas de grabación. Me gusta hablar, pero no tanto. En fin, vamos al grano. Querías una carta de amor: me temo que no puedo darte esa hoja, pero te daré otras mejores. Espero que estés dando buen uso a mi caja de seguridad".

No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería con lo de "hojas", pero en cuanto oyó aquello se puso en pie. La caja fuerte estaba detrás de uno de los cuadros del apartamento. Hacía un año la había abierto para examinar qué había en ella. ¿Quizá había pasado por alto algo importante? Después solo la había usado en alguna ocasión puntual. Echó un vistazo al interior del receptáculo metálico y enseguida lo vio. Diminuto y verde, tenía la plena certeza de que no había estado allí las anteriores ocasiones. Lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado. Ahora entendía de qué hablaba el mensaje. Solo había otra persona aparte de él que conocía la combinación. En efecto, había hojas del trébol que eran aún mejores que la que representaba el amor: la fe y la esperanza.

* * *

Lo sé, es una tontería muy grande… No se me ocurrió otra cosa con este prompt y quería usar con Jim y Seb la idea de los mensajes grabados de la peli _Mi vida sin mí_ (perdón por usar así una idea tan conmovedora). Para que se entienda lo del final, se supone que las cuatro hojas del trébol representan la fe, la esperanza, el amor y la suerte. Como siempre, siento el OOC y las cursiladas. Y sí, he usado un elemento del juego _999_, no me he podido resistir jijiji.


End file.
